Ethereal Dreams
by Lunu Ser
Summary: Isamashii is an average kid who has average grades with an average family in an average city. That is, until strange dreams begin to invade his slumber in which he is a ghost in a world filled with ponies. rated K Plus for censored cursing and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**HA! I have been absent for long periods of time, which goes unexplained!Throw pie at me all you want, they're my favorite. Yeah, I'm alive. deal with it, that one guy on that HP/Borderlands fic I wrote. I'm not dead!:D**

**So yeah. I'm a Brony. Big dealio, woohoo! So yeah. Introducing my Pony OC and my Human OC, Crimson Blade and Isamashii Meiyo!**

**Crimson Blade: No. F*** off Lunu.**

**Isamashii: HI! And don't be mean, Crimmy!**

**Crimson Blade: Don't f***ing call me that, Isamas***.**

**Isamashii: *looks hurt, but bounces back* Ha! Good one, Crimmy!**

**Crimson Blade: *grumbles***

***cough* So yeah. These are my OCs. Disclaimer, please?**

**Isamashii: OOOH! ME!**

**Crimson Blade, you do it.**

**Crimson Blade: Oh what the fu- I mean, Lunu Ser does not own MLP or anything owned by the owners'. All he owns is Isamas***.**

**Isamashii: And you, Crimmy!**

**Shut up. Let's begin!**

Line break.

Isamashii Meiyo let out a loud yawn as he headed towards bed. "G'night, Kira." he mumbled to his older sister.

"Sweet dreams, Isa!" Kira replied with a small smile. Isamashii just nodded and went into his room, changed into his pajamas, and jumped into bed. After a few minutes of restlessness, he fell asleep.

Dream Realm..?

Isamashii opened his eyes to a thick canopy of leaves. "WHAT THE?!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet. He glanced around, and heard voices in the background.

"-caught you right in the nick of time!" A tomboyish female voice announced.

"Yes Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" A more authoritave female voice stated, but cut herself off with a gasp when a thumping sound resonated. "A Manticore!" she shouted. What was a manticore? Wasn't that a mythical creature? "We've got to get past him." The authoritave voice said with determnation.

A loud smacking sound reached Isamashii's ears, and a few moments later a "Take that, you ruffian!" was heard from a regal-sounding voice. The 'Manticore' roared loudly, so he decided to run towards the source of the racket.

When he got there, he most certainly wasn't expecting six strangely colored ponies in front of an actual manticore. Isamoshii noticed a white pony's purple hair was frazzled, while her tail was curled. "MY HAIR!" The white pony screeched. He did a double-take, and realised it was the regal voice that was coming from the _pony's _mouth.

The yellow pegasus- wait, _pegasus?_- mumbled a "Wait". The white... UNICORN... didn't seem to notice, nor did the others.

"YEEEEEHAAAAW!" The orange pony, which Isamashii was thankful it (she?) was normal, shouted, riding on the manticore's head. The manticore started thrashing about.

The yellow pegasus protested again, but was left unnoticed. Again.

The manticore finally threw the pony off it's head, the pony screaming a bit along the way. Isamashii reached out to catch her, but it (she?) flew through him. As in, directly THROUGH him. Through his BODY. Isamashii's eyes widened. "Whuh-!? How did..? Am I a ghost..?" That last thought scared him a little. "I-I think I am!" he yelped, completely unnoticed.

The rainbow-maned pegasus flew forward at high speeds in a rainbow twister around the manticore, and the yellow pegasus once again protested with a "Wait!".

The manticore slammed it's tail into the twister, knocking the rainbow-maned pegasus out of the air. "Waaaaoough!" she screamed. She landed in front of the pruple unicorn and the orange pony (When had she moved?).

"RAINBOW!" the purple one had the authorative voice, and it was filled with panic. The purple unicorn got an enraged look on her face, and got ready to charge. Rainbow had since gotten up, and all the ponies except the yellow pegasus barrelled down at the manticore.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" The yellow pegasus screamed. All the ponies stopped and stared. The yellow pegasus walked up to the manticore, who roared and prepared to attack, before the pegasus stated, "It's okay." The manticore paused, shifted it's eyes, before turing his paw toards the pegasus, which had a thorn stuck in it.

"Oh you poor, poor little baby." she said.

"Little?" Rainbow asked.

"Now this might hurt for juuuust a second." The yellow pegasus said, while raching done with her mouth to bite the thorn. She ripped it out, and the manticore roared.

"FLUTTERSHY!" All the other ponies screamed, when suddenly the manticore began to lick Fluttershy, while purring.

"Oh, you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, Yes you are!" Fluttershy said. The other ponies walked along, and Fluttershy said bye to the manticore. Fluttershy and the purple unicorn spoke a few words before continuing, with Isamashii's 'ghost' walked along with them in curiousity.

He glanced back, only to see the thorn swirling into night sky blue aura. By now, Isamashii was ahead of the ponies, and watched as the aura flew forward, before screeching to a stop a few yards in front of him. The aura seemed to turn and regard him, before zooming at him at breakneck speed.

"WAUGH!" Isamashii yelled as the blue aura began to surround him. He flapped his arms wildly, trying to push away the aura. He couldn't see a thing, but he could certainly hear the ponies.

"Hey Twilight, what's that" an excited-sounding voice asked.

"I have no idea, Pinkie." the authorative voice responded. That must be Twilight. "Maybe I could..." she said, and Isamashii heard a clopping noise before he was jabbed by a horn. He didn't feel a thing of pain, but he still hissed in nonexistant pain out of natural reaction.

"AAAGH! Get OFF!" Isamashii shouted, and the ponies gasped in surprise from the sound.

"Do you think somethings in there?" Fluttershy asked with confusion.

"Probably, I mean, thar WUS just a voice cumin' frum it." A southern voice retorted. I felt the aura fly off me, and I 'Phew'ed with relief. "What in tarnation? Is that a GHOST?" The orange pony stated. It was southern?

"It's an etherael being, at the very least. Maybe when mystical properties like magic interact with it, it can be seen? It might have been following us. Or maybe it was just there?" Twilight murmured.

"Errr... Hi." Isamashii said, causing some of them to jump a little. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean to, uh, scare you!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I think that your sudden ability to see me is temporary. My physical-ish form feels like it's going away. Which sucks a lot." he muttered.

"Awwww, I wanted to study you!" Twilight announced, making Isamashii step back.

"I don't think that that's necessary, sugarcube. It looks mighty confused, if ya ask me!" the orange pony pointed out. "I don't think that it has the slightest of what's goin' on!" she pushed.

"Applejack has a point, Twilight darling." the white pony said in agreement. "I think that would be quite rude." she held her head level to Twilight's eyes.

"Oh, I guess you have a point, Rarity, Applejack. That is very rude of me. Sorry, Mr..." Twilight trailed of, looking over at me.

"Oh! M'names Isamashii Meiyo, but you can call me Isa!" Isamashii grinned and stuck out his hand. Twilight reached out to shake it, but her hoof passed through his hand.

"Oh, that's right... I'm technically a ghost right now." Isamashii grumbled, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"But that's STUPID! We can't throw you a welcoming party if we can't even touch you!" The pink pony (who he assumed was Pinkie, from the small talk he'd over heard while the aura was around him) shouted.

"Is that necessary to get so angry over?" Twilight asked. Pinkie looked at her like she was crazy, before grabbing her and shaking her in her hooves.

"IT IS ABSITIVELY POSOLUTELY NECESSARY! I AM A PARTY PONY AND I MUST THROW EVERYPONY A PROPER PARTY NO MATTER WHAT!" she shouted.

"Um, Pinkie? Could you, uh, calm down please? I think you're making Isamashii nervous." Fluttershy said. And she was right, as Isamashii was slowly stepping back.

"Oh! Sorry, Flutters! Sorry, Isa!" Pinkie said with a sheepish grin.

"I think my voice is running out." Isamashii stated, his voice a little faint.

"Oh no! This is simply the WORST! I didn't even learn your favorite style of clothing!" Rarity yelled.

"I don't particularly care, to be honest." Isamashii said. He really didn't, as nobody really cared back home.

"What." Rarity said, looking at me with a crazed look. "HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?!" she screamed. "CLOTHING IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!" she flailed about, before dramatically falling unconcious on a couch from nowhere.

"Okay... Sorry?" Isamashii said confusedly. His voice was extrremly faint now. "Well, I guess I'm go-" He suddenly dissappeared from the ponies' eyes.

Isamashii's House

"... ... ... What a weird dream..." Isamashii muttered as he woke up and got out of bed.

CHAPTER END

**Okay, I'm done. Came out differently than I wanted it to, but that's okay.**

**Crimson Blade: Er, where am I?**

**Errr... next chappie, I think.**

**Crimson Blade: Ugh. Fine.**

**So yeah, feel free to review what you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are. Chapter 2! And Crimson better not be an a**hole again. That would certainly be annoying. Also, this chapter introduces Crimson's past. All of it.**

**Crimson Blade: Yeah. Big deal.**

**Isamashii: Crimmy, you're right! It is a big deal!**

**Crimson Blade: Ugh. Ever heard of sarcasm? F***in a**hole. Geez.**

**Ugh, Isamashii. Do the disclaimer.**

**Isamashii: Lunu doesn't own MLP, as it belongs to it's respective owner. All he owns is us!**

**Alrighty then, let us beeegin!**

Kira stared at Isamashii incredulously.

"I'm telling you, it's real!" he yelled. "TOO real!" he shouted, waving his arms about.

Kira just shook her head. "Just go to bed, Isa. You're gonna need it." she ordered.

"Fine." Isamashii grumbled, stalking into his room and slamming the door. He popped into his bed and shut his eyes. After a while, he fell asleep.

Dream Realm..?

Isamashii's eyes fluttered open, staring straight forward. He was in the ruins of a castle. He looked around, and spotted Twilight, trying to use her horn to do... something. He walked forward and quinted.

An almost invisible aura was coming from her horn. It was lavender. As he glanced in front of her, he say six stones lying in a hexagon. Isamashii reached over and poked Twilight's horn from her side, and suddenly the aura surrounded him.

"Again? Whatever. Hi Twilight." Isamashii stated. Twilight couldn't seem to hear him, and somehow hadn't realized that the aura was loading into _him _now.Suddenly, the stones were wrapped in a familiar blue glow. Isamashii's eyes widened.

Twilight's head shot up as wind picked up, and she let out a loud gasp.

"TWILIGHT!" A yell came from outside the door. The stones were now swirling around outside the blue tornado.

"The Elements!" Twilight yelped, before jumping into the tornado.

"Twilight, wait!" Isamashii yelled before jumping after her. A bright flash blinded Isamashii, and when the flash 'went away', he saw a completely different room. Twilight let out a small gasp, and Isamashii followed her line of sight.

There was a large mare with a horn and wings. It was pitch black, with teal eyes and a blue, flowing and seemingly starry mane. She also had silver armor. The mare let out an evil chuckle.

Twilight gained a determined look and dropped into a stance and seemed to prepare for a charge.

"You're kidding." The mare said. "You're kidding, right?" she repeated, looking at Twilight as if she were an idiot.

Twilight's horn lit up, and she began to charge. The black mare leaned down and prepared for her impact.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Isamashii hissed, but was all but ignored as Twilight continued baring down on the mare without answering.

The mare stared at Twilight before beginning her own charge. Twilight's horn glowed to bling levels before she... teleported... behind the mare. Twilight groaned before leaning down in front of the Elements and began muttering, "Just one spark. Come on, Twilight! You can do this!" as her horn once again lit up.

The Elements were surrounded by a lavender aura, and Isamashii decided to make a contribution by grabbing the black mare around the neck as the black mare's horn began glowing. The glow seemed to distort as a large ball of pure magic 'fell' of the mare's horn.

As Isamashii stared incredulously at the ball, allowing the mare to teleport in font of Twilight and blast her back. It seemed that it was too late, though, as electricity was crackling between the Elements.

"No... No!" The mare shouted- before the electricity promply dissappeared. The mare started laughing as Twilight gasped.

"But... but where's the seventh Element?!" Twilight yelled. The mare just laughed louder, before stomping her hooves- shattering the Elements into pieces. Isamashii glanced over at the ball of magic.

Which was taking an equine shape.

Isamashii's eyes widened as it seemed to harden into the shape of a young colt with a pointed snout. The fur came out, which was a blood red. Popping out of the newly created body came a mane which stuck out from the left side of his head that was teal with darker teal stripes. A messy tail came out with similiar coloration to the mane. A horn poked out. The pony opened his eyes, which were a deep green, before closing them again as he fainted.

Isamashii's eye twiched before he looked back at Twilight and the black mare. Twilight was sitting, horrified, staring at the mare in front of her.

"You little foal! You, thinking that you could defeat ME?!" The mare shouted menacingly. "Now, you will never see your precious sun or princess again! The night... will last... FOREVER!" The mare yelled, letting out a loud and maniacal laugh as a blue swirl floated above her.

Isamashii looked confusedly at the mare, before going over to the colt on the ground, poking him.

Voices came from behind Isamashii, the voices proclaiming that Twilight shouldn't worry as they were coming and such things. Twilight let out a gasp of realization.

Twilight went on to give a speech about the Elements of Harmony. Isamashii heard a mention of him, the 'friendly spirit' and something about persistence and resisting influence, but he didn't particularly care, that was, until a swirl of shards from one of the stones spiralled around him, glowing a strong green. He stood up and looked at the mare.

"You still don't have the seventh element! The spark didn't work!" The mare shouted.

Twilight turned towards Isamashii and the ponies. "Oh, but it did! It was a different kind of spark, which ignited when I could hear and see you! I didn't realized about how much I cared about you... The spark ignited in my when I realized that you all... are my friends!" Twilight stated, turning towards the black mare.

A bright light glowed above Twilight's head, and we all craned our necks to look at it in wonder. The mare blocked the light with her wing as Isamashii and the others spotted a stone.

"You see, Nightmare Moon (So THAT was the mare's name), when those elements are ignited by the, the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element, the Element of Magic!" Twilight announced.

It was then the shards began to form around Isamashii and the others, not including Twilight's, necks. A necklace with a tiny emerald buckler fastening the chains appeared around his neck. Around Fluttershy's neck, a band appeared which had a pink butterfly on it. A sapphire balloon on Pinkie's. A ruby lighting bolt on Rainbow's. A topaz apple on Applejack's. An amethyst 'diamond' on Rarity's.

The stone ball floating above Twilight's head became a majestic tiara, and all of the ponies began levitating, including Isamashii.

A rainbow shot out from the center of them all, and began wrapping itself around Nightmare Moon.

"NOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon screamed, panicking. At this point, the rainbow blocked all view and sound from inside the rainbow.

One flash of light later, and Isamashii and the ponies were sprawled out on the stone floor of the castle. Everypony (and body.) got up, groaning.

"Everypony and ghost okay?" Applejack asked, her voice hoarse.

"Oooh, yes!" Rarity yelled, bouncing her tail around in happiness.

"Oh Rarity, it's so lovely!" Fluttershy shyly muttered, staring at Rarity's necklace.

"I quite agree." Isamashii said, looking at the necklace, too.

"I know! I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said.

"No, your necklace." Fluttershy corrected, Isamashii nodding along. "It looks just like your cutie mark." Cutie mark? What was a... nevermind.

"Oh?" Rarity said, glancing at her necklace to her... cutie mark in amazement. "So does yours!" Rarity stated.

Fluttershy gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinkie yelled, bouncing about.

"Awww yeah!" Rainbow stated, looking at her necklace.

"I guess mine's pretty cool." Isamashii said, examing his necklace.

"It looks pretty cool. Not as cool as mine!" Rainbow stated with a smirk.

Isamashii just gave her an annoyed look.

"Gee, Twilight, I thought you were just spouting a lotta hooey right there... But I reckon, we really DO represent the Element of Friendship." Applejack said in amazement.

"Indeed you do." A regal voice stated, the sun rising. A massive ball of light came from the rising sun, landing on the floor to form a white winged unicorn with her wings flared. All the ponies bowed, so Isamashii was quick to do so as well. However, Twilight let out a gasp of surprise, running forward.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, going forward and rubbing her head against Celestia's neck.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." Princess Celestia stated, returning the favor. "I knew you could do it." she said.

"But... you told me it was an old pony tale!" Twilight said.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more." Celestia said. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew that you had the magic inside to defeat her." she said with a soft smile as she overlooked the ponies. Well, then she stopped, her eyes widening in shock as she spotted Isamashii.

"An Ethereal Dreamer?" Celestia muttered, staring directly at Isamashii. She shook her head before continuing.

"Ahem... But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Celestia said softly. "Now... If only another will as well." Celestia said, her eyes going over to where Nightmare Moon had been moments before. "Princess Luna."

The tiny winged unicorn curled up on the ground let out a quiet gasp.

"It has been a thousand years since i have last seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule _together_, little sister." Celestia said, sitting down in front of Luna.

"Sister..?" Isamashii and the other ponies asked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked.

"I... I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Lunu said, rubbing her head on Celestia's chin. The two were crying now.

"I missed you too." Celestia said with a sad smile.

The loud blowing of a nose could be heard along with overpronounced sobs from Pinkie's direction. Isamashii just stared, resisting the urge to facepalm. She did a rain of tears, before snapping up and stating, "Hey, you know what this calls for?!"

And then they were in a town, with the mysterious pony who was NOT Luna still unconcious. "A PARTY!" Pinkie shouted, somehow having a party already set up.

After all the fanfare and such, Twilight looked preeeetty sad. Celestian beat Isamashii to asking what was wrong.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and that you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia asked.

"That's just it. just when I learned how wonder ful it is to have friends... I have to leave them." Twilight admitted, head hung low. Isamashii walked over and pat her on the head with a small smile.

"I dissappear often, and it's not my fault. You going back to your studies and stuff is pretty much the same thing. It's not your fault, Twilight." Isamashii said comfortingly.

Celestia smiled, before putting out an order. "Spike, take a note please!" Spike pulled out a paper and quill. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings, from her new home, in Ponyville!" Celestia decreed, Spike writing it all down.

Isamashii grinned, and the girls and him had huddled together.

Too bad he no longer had a physical form. He'd just patted Twilight's head, though.

Then cheers happened.

And then Isamashii found himself in the Golden Oaks Library, alone with Celestia.

"So, why did you want to speak with me, Princess?" Isamashii asked.

"I have a reason to believe that you are something known as an Ethereal Dreamer, which is a creature of any species that travels to another world in their sleep, where they're invisible to the rest, unless they are hit by something mystical like magic. The Necklace you are wearing is an Element of Harmony, and is keeping you in a form where others can see and hear you." Celestia informed him. "The last one that was in Equestria was a strange creature with armor of invisibility and some sort of energy blade, or as he put it 'psionic' blade."

"Huh. So it's really convenient that I'm the Element of Persistence?" he asked.

"I suppose it is. But that means that this wasn't a coincidence. This was meant to happen, your arrival." Celestia said.

"So... me being an Element of Harmony required me to be an Ethereal Dreamer, so I could be here to be an Element?" he asked.

"Yes, Isamashii." Celestia stated. "Now, I need to go back to Canterlot. Goodbye." she said, walking out. Isamashii smiled and gave a wave.

Twilight walked in. "Hey Isamashii, do you need a bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"I have a spare." she said, pointing to a bedroom.

"Thanks. I'll be going to bed now." Isamashii nodded, heading towards the bedroom. "G'night." he said.

"Good night." Twilight replied.

Isamashii's House

Isamashii yawned and sat up, not taking note that the Element of Persistence was still wrapped around his neck.

**Now, can anypony guess who the blood red pony was? lol.**

**I also made a Starcraft reference. So yeah.**

**Review pls .**


End file.
